particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Snap Election 3942
54 | popular_vote1 = 14,662,415 | percentage1 = 24.16% | swing1 = 12.09 | image2 = | leader2 = Augustus Dam | leader_since2 = 3912 | party2 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat2 = [Geharon | last_election2 = 11.72%, 50 Seats | seats2 = 67 | seat_change2 = 17 | popular_vote2 = 8,945,801 | percentage2 = 14.74% | swing2 = 3.2 | image3 = | leader3 = Clarke Nash | leader_since3 = 3941 | party3 = Luthori Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat3 = Unknown | last_election3 = 11.50%, 50 seats | seats3 = 66 | seat_change3 = 16 | popular_vote3 = 8,921,396 | percentage3 = 14.70% | swing3 = 3.20 | image4 = | leader4 = Edward Astorius | leader_since4 = 3939 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = Geharon | last_election4 = 14.17%, 60 Seats | seats4 = 62 | seat_change4 = 2 | popular_vote4 = 8,501,093 | percentage4 = 14.01% | swing4 = 0.16 | image5 = | leader5 = Jackson Kitchener | leader_since5 = 3939 | party5 = Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 0.00%, 0 Seats | seats5 = 49 | seat_change5 = 49 | popular_vote5 = 6,805,117 | percentage5 = 11.21% | swing5 = 11.21 | image6 = | leader6 = Steven Bond | leader_since6 = 3935 | party6 = Reform Party | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 3.20%, 12 seats | seats6 = 47 | seat_change6 = 35 | popular_vote6 = 6,439,520 | percentage6 = 10.61% | swing6 = 7.41 | image7 = | leader7 = Simon Reeves | leader_since7 = 3936 | party7 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat7 = Orange | last_election7 = 14.67%, 67 seats | seats7 = 47 | seat_change7 = 20 | popular_vote7 = 6,387,077 | percentage7 = 10.52% | swing7 = 4.15 | image8 = | leader8 = Unknown | leader_since8 = Unknown | party8 = Luthori Peoples' Party | leaders_seat8 = Unknown | last_election8 = 0.00%, 0 seats | seats8 = 0 | seat_change8 = 0 | popular_vote8 = 31,648 | percentage8 = 0.05% | swing8 = 0.05 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Imperial Chancellor | before_election = Robert Patterson Luthori National Union Party | before_party = | after_election = Roslyn Winship Progressive Conservative Party | after_party = |color1 = 0000FF |color2 = FF0000 |color3 = FF8C00 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = 0047AB |color6 = DB7093 |color7 = FFD700 |color8 = 0CCCCC }} Luthori Snap Elections take place if a majority of the Imperial Diet pass a resolution calling for snap elections. Snap elections usually occur when a government cannot be formed, or when a significant number of seats are vacant. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. There were 74,796,521 people with suffrage. A total of 60,694,067 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a magnificent 81.15%. There were 445 seats up for grabs. Competing Parties The Luthori National Union Party disbanded. The Conservative Party of Luthori, which had functioned in Luthori in past decades but was disbanded in the 3920s, reemerged and competed in the election. The Luthori Peoples' Party also competed, but did not win any seats. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) * Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) * Reform Party of Luthori (RP) * Luthori Peoples' Party (LPP) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The previously dominant Luthori National Union Party disbanded prior to the election which allowed the ideologically similar Progressive Conservative Party to become the largest party. The PCP, LDMP, LA, and CPL formed a center-right coalition government to succeed the previous LNUP-led coalition government. Roslyn Winship MD, Peter Buckley's successor as Leader of the PCP became Imperial Chancellor and she assembled her ministry. Simon Reeves, Leader of the LLDP, resigned following a disastrous election which saw the party drop to second-to-last place from its previous second-place position. He was succeeded by Bethan Tully. LDMP Leader Clarke Nash also resigned following an improved but disappointing election standing. He was succeeded by Sam Bourke-Rudd.